1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device enclosure, such as a personal computer case, often includes a base and a side plate secured to the base with a plurality of screws. Using screws is very laborious and time-consuming. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.